


Forelsket

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, IKEA, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katanya, IKEA bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk dijadikan titik pertemuan. <i>Bull.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Forelsket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renelle/gifts), [ariniad (devvari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvari/gifts).



> Sebenernya inti cerita ini apaan sih HAHAHHAHA. SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN KOMANDAN GANTENG.  
> /tapi ini malah fokus ke levi, yha.

Usai membaca pesan terakhir yang Hange tulis untuknya, Levi mendongak, menatap barang-barang yang tersusun rapi di rak-rak itu lalu mengembuskan napas berat. Ia memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan mulai berjalan ke arah yang diinstruksikan Hange. Kakinya menginjak anak panah berwarna putih, yang janggalnya terasa ia lalui berulang-ulang kali.

Melihat gerak-geriknya yang linglung, seorang pegawai laki-laki dengan kaus berwarna kuning terang menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum sebelum berbicara, “Apa yang sedang Anda cari?” tanyanya. Levi tidak membalas senyumannya, alih-alih mengerutkan alis.

“Orang—maksudku, seorang teman. Laki-laki, Empat puluh tahun er, sepertinya dia tersesat.”

Laki-laki itu menelan ludah. Merasa ingin tertawa sebelum dia melanjutkan, biar bagaimanapun Levi adalah orang yang justru tersesat “Jangan pernah lepaskan pengawasan Anda saat berada di IKEA, _sir._ ” Kemudian dia kembali meninggalkan Levi dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertinggal.

Levi melirik jam tangannya, sudah ada dua jam dia berjalan mengelilingi tempat ini dan orang yang dicarinya belum kunjung kelihatan. Sebenarnya, ini adalah kali pertama dia berkunjung ke IKEA dan merasa ingin cepat-cepat kembali pulang. Melihat seisi ruangan yang seolah tak berujung dengan perabotan yang berjejer di setiap jengkal rasanya jengah juga. Ditambah, ia harus menemukan laki-laki yang belum pernah ia temui atau hubungi sebelumnya. Hange hanya memberikannya foto dan nama. Supaya mengejutkan, katanya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Levi mengalami sakit hati yang sangat parah ketika kekasih gay-nya memutuskan untuk menikahi seorang wanita. Mirisnya, pernikahan sesama jenis sudah legal di Amerika—jadi Levi ditinggalkan bukan karena dia seorang laki-laki. Sederhananya, mantan kekasihnya sudah tidak lagi mencintainya dan dia lebih pilih menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama seorang perempuan yang kelak akan memberikannya keturunan. Itu juga kalau dia sanggup bikin anak.

Di malam pada hari yang sama setelah ia ditinggalkan, Levi memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal bersama Hange, memasangkan komputer dan seluruh alat kerjanya, mulai mencari uang, memasang wajah datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa padahal hatinya remuk redam. Tetapi Hange tidak pandai membaca perasaan orang lain yang sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin diganggu atau direcoki pertanyaan macam-macam, jadi dia meminta Levi untuk mencarikannya perabotan rumah yang baru di IKEA bersama salah seorang temannya.

Dan sampai sekarang Levi tidak paham mengapa dia menurutinya begitu saja.

* * *

 

Terduduk di sebuah sofa beledu, Levi menimang-nimang akan keputusannya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Baterai ponselnya habis jadi dia tidak bisa memberitahu Hange bahwa ia batal bertemu temannya itu.

Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memutuskan untuk memutari lantai ini sekali lagi. Jika dia masih belum menemukan pria dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Hange—tinggi, berambut pirang, hidung mancung, mata biru, dan sedikit kumis—maka dia benar-benar akan berjingkat menuju pintu keluar, meskipun demi Tuhan, itu adalah ciri yang sangat umum bagi semua orang Amerika.

Levi menjeling lalu mendapati seorang laki-laki berdiri di samping meja kayu bundar tengah memegang ponsel. Ia mengangkat ponselnya setinggi wajah lalu mencuri lihat ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu menyunggingkan bibir, memberi senyum tipis yang ia tampik jauh-jauh. Paling-paling orang iseng, dan senyum tadi barangkali bukan ditujukan ke arahnya.

Semula ia berpikir, barangkali ini hanya perasaannya saja—bahwa pria itu mulai berjalan menghampirinya— tapi jarak dirinya dan orang asing itu semakin menyempit hingga hanya dipisahkan satu petak ubin. Lagi-lagi mengangkat ponsel sedang sebelah tangannya yang lain berhenti di dagu.

“Levi?” suara bariton yang khas menyapa telinga Levi untuk yang pertama kali. Pikirannya melayap pada ciri tinggi, berambut pirang, hidung mancung, mata biru, dan sedikit kumis. Pria ini cocok dengan semua itu, kecuali bagian kumis.

“Uh—yeah,” jangan bilang, dia laki-laki yang dijanjikan Hange. “Erwin?”

“Oh, ternyata benar itu kau!” Erwin bertepuk tangan sembari tertawa renyah. “Ya, Erwin Smith.” Tangan Levi dijabatnya mantap.

“Aku menunggumu selama dua jam lebih, ngomong-ngomong,” skeptis, Levi balik menjabat tangannya dan dia mengutuk Hange karena wanita gila itu tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya memiliki seorang teman yang sangat menawan.

Erwin menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan memberikan senyum tipis lagi. “Aku sedari tadi mencarimu,” katanya, menjungkat-jungkitkan tumitnya sendiri. “Hange bilang, _meeting point_ kita di area furnitur dapur,”

“Bukankah ini area furnitur dapur?” padahal dia tidak tahu area apa yang dia injak.

“Ini ... area ruang tamu, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang menaruh sofa beledu di dapur?” dia tertawa.

Levi merasa dirinya diremehkan, “Mungkin saja. Aku akan jadi orang pertama yang melakukannya,”

Erwin mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada, “Sori,” dia nyengir lebar, alisnya sedikit turun. “IKEA virgin?” tanyanya.

“Sori?”

“Itu julukan untuk orang yang baru pertama kali mendatangi IKEA,”

“Julukan yang aneh,” Levi mendengus. “Ya, dan aku tidak pernah mengira tempat ini mirip labirin,”

“Kau hanya belum terbiasa,”

Erwin mulai menginisiasi langkah pertama untuk keluar dari area tersebut, pikiran Levi menerawang ke mana pria ini akan mengajaknya pergi.

Erwin mengeluarkan buku catatan dari tas selempangnya dan sebuah pena berwarna cokelat mengilap, ia membuka halaman pertama—yang sepertinya berisikan daftar barang atau apalah itu—kemudian dia menilik barang-barang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Sesekali dia menggumam atau bersenandung, suaranya sama sekali tidak seindah dan sebening malaikat namun Levi mengenal beberapa lagu yang ia nyanyikan dengan suara kecil. Wajar saja, mereka berada dalam garis usia yang tak terlalu jauh.

“Mencari sesuatu?” sekarang ia malah menirukan pertanyaan khas pegawai IKEA.

“Mm-hm ... ada pesanan,” ia menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Tulisan tangannya indah, persis tulisan dalam buku doa dengan tujuh jepitan perak yang dilihatnya dalam pameran buku tahun lalu.

“Apa pekerjaanmu?” karena penasaran, dia bertanya.

“Arsitek,”

“Kupikir desainer interior,” Levi terkekeh.

“Sedikit selingkuh dari pekerjaanku, yang ini hanya hobi. Aku suka menata furnitur,” Erwin meliriknya. “Gara-gara aku sedang mencari barang, jadi terpaksa aku minta Hange untuk menentukan titik pertemuan kita di sini, maaf.”

“Nah, ini hari libur kok,”

“Begitu ...” Erwin memberikan tanda centang di ujung halaman lalu menutup buku dan mengembalikannya kembali ke dalam tas. “Bukan hari yang biasa untuk libur,” kata Erwin.

Levi menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, “Aku kerja di rumah,” dia sedikit benci untuk mendongak setiap kali berbicara dengan Erwin. Tapi memang salahnya sendiri karena lama-lama melihat wajah lelaki itu. Lehernya sakit.

“Hange tidak bilang begitu padaku,” Erwin mengulum senyum.

“Apa yang dia katakan?”

“Kau fotografer,”

“Ya memang,”

“Lalu di hari seperti ini kau tidak berada di studiomu?”

“Aku fotografer untuk mainan, belum ada objek baru untuk difoto.”

Mata Erwin membulat, “Ada pekerjaan seperti itu?” kemudian, seakan sadar akan pertanyaanya yang kurang sopan, Erwin membekap mulutnya sendiri. “Sori, aku tidak—“

“Santai,” Levi mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, tertawa kecil alih-alih tersinggung. Pria ini benar-benar lucu. “Kaupikir setiap kali ada LEGO baru keluar dan diiklankan di majalah, siapa yang memotretnya?”

Erwin menunjuk Levi dengan dua telunjuknya, “Kau?”

“Tidak semua sih, tapi beberapa.”

“Keren,”

“Biasa saja kok. Pekerjaanmu jauh lebih keren,” mereka mulai melemparkan pujian satu sama lain, dan Levi makin merasa lucu.

“Di sebelah mananya?” Erwin mengatakannya dengan nada yang dinaikkan, membuatnya terdengar sangat menyedihkan secara berlebihan.

“Membuat rumah untuk orang lain, kurasa itu keren.”

“Nah, terkadang orang-orang yang banyak maunya itu bisa sangat menjengkelkan. Misalnya, mereka minta tangga yang berbunyi seperti piano tiap kali diinjak, atau rumah dengan banyak kaca tetapi tidak panas. Meskipun malas, ya terpaksa harus kuusahakan,”

“Kau seperti jin kalau begitu,”

“Jin?” alis Erwin terjinjing naik.

“Mengabulkan keinginan?”

“Astaga, aku tidak keluar dari dalam botol untungnya.” Erwin menggiringnya menuju sebuah lorong, “Sebelah sini,”

Ruangan ini sangat besar dan sengaja dipetak-petak menjadi beberapa bagian, masing-masing dibuat ruang tanpa dinding. Ketika Erwin membawanya ke area khusus furnitur dapur, dia tidak pernah membayangkan bentuknya akan seperti ini. Dia seperti diajak berkeliling ke dapur-dapur orang lain. Beberapa keluarga terlihat mengitari salahsatu dapur buatan dan bertingkah seolah itu adalah milik mereka sendiri. Barangkali terbawa suasana, karena Levi pun begitu.

Dia juga baru sadar akan mudahnya percakapan dibangun ketika bersama Erwin. Levi mengakui bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang gampang bersosialisasi terlebih lagi jika hanya berdua saja seperti ini. Barangkali karena tindak-tanduk Erwin menarik bagi Levi atau mungkin karena hal lain yang belum bisa ia jabarkan.

Erwin kembali mengeluarkan catatannya dan berjalan menuju satu dapur, Levi mengekorinya. “Hange sudah bilang kalau kau akan membantuku memilihkan perabotan untuknya?” tanya Erwin sembari menilik konter yang berjejer.

“Uh-huh,”

“Bagus. Karena barang yang kupilihkan bisa saja tidak sesuai dengan seleranya,” kian lama senyum Erwin semakin lebar, Levi tak melihat tanda-tanda canggung lagi di wajahnya seperti di menit-menit awal mereka bicara. “Jika aku bersama salahsatu temannya, kurasa tidak akan ada masalah.”

Tetapi senyuman itu malah membuatnya canggung alih-alih rileks. Levi mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan menyentuh setiap barang yang ia lewati, menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, dan mengecek ponsel yang mati. Entah apa yang ia cek; layar ponsel itu hitam karena kehabisan daya. Ketika dia akan memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dia menjatuhkannya. Ponsel putih miliknya membuat debam kecil di linoleum yang membuat Erwin sadar lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Mata Erwin kemudian jatuh pada ponsel di dekat kaki meja dan ia langsung membungkuk, memungutnya.

“Ya Tuhan, ponselmu mati.” Katanya.

Levi menjengitkan alis. “Baterainya memang habis,”

“Oh ... kupikir gara-gara jatuh,”

Levi memberinya tatapan terimakasih dan masih berusaha untuk rileks, tapi demi Tuhan, kakinya pegal.

“Levi,” Erwin memanggilnya, dia mendongak. “Menurutmu dia akan suka?” Erwin menunjuk sebuah keranjang susun yang ditempel di dinding.

Hange barangkali akan menyukainya, tetapi karena mereka tinggal bersama, Levi jadi memikirkannya lagi. Tinggi susunan keranjang itu nyaris sepantar dengan Erwin, malah lebih tinggi. Bakal jadi masalah buat dirinya sendiri kelak.

“ _Nope._ ”

“Kalau ini bagaimana?” kali ini lelaki itu menunjuk _shelving unit_ yang lebih sederhana dan pendek.

“Aku rasa oke,”

Erwin menunjuk banyak barang dan meminta persetujuan Levi, setelahnya dia akan mengecek label harga untuk melihat lokasi produk; nomor rak dan bagiannya. Dia akan mencatatnya untuk diserahkan pada petugas toko nanti.

Satu jam berlalu tanpa Levi sadari, pegal di kakinya belum berangsur-angsur membaik. Dia berjalan agak lambat dan Erwin nampaknya menyadari hal itu. Lelaki berambut pirang sengaja memperlambat langkahnya juga dan mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dengan sedikit bermain-main.

“Levi,” entah sudah berapa kali namanya dilesatkan melalui suara yang dalam itu. “Kupu-kupu dalam bahasa spanyol, Rimforsa.” Erwin memegang sebuah keranjang kayu dengan label Rimforsa.

Levi memutar bola matanya, “Itu Mariposa, Erwin.”

Erwin tergelak, “Oh, don’t call my name, don’t call my name, Allehanda.” Dia menyanyikan satu baris lagu Lady Gaga sembari memegang mangkuk pengaduk kue.

“Alejandro.”

“ _You’re so Sensuell,_ Levi.” Pada kalimat ini, Levi bisa paham bahwa Erwin hanya membuat plesetan kata _Sensual_ dengan merk peralatan masak, tapi dia merasa sedikit senang untuk yang satu ini.

“Hentikan, kau konyol sekali.” Levi terkekeh. “Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka bercanda,”

“Memang tidak,” Erwin kembali menggantungkan satu panci di dinding dan mencatat nomor rak di kertas lagi. “Hanya pada saat-saat tertentu dan orang-orang tertentu.”

Apa pria ini sedang merayunya? Mana mungkin.

Apalagi di menit ketiga setelah kalimat candaan itu mulai lenyap dalam benaknya, Levi baru menyadari bahwa di salah satu jari Erwin terselip cincin tanpa ornamen yang membuatnya tetap spesial. Cincin kawin, memangnya apa lagi.

Siapa sangka dia bisa memupus ingatan perihal mantan pacarnya dalam sekejap kemudian kembali mengingatnya dalam hitungan waktu yang tidak terduga pula. Ingin mengatakan semua laki-laki sama saja, tapi toh dia laki-laki juga. Lagipula, Erwin memang tidak benar-benar merayunya kok.

“Menghabiskan waktu untuk berbelanja perabotan, terlebih lagi untuk orang lain. Apa tiak sayang?” tanya Levi.

“Tidak juga. Aku punya banyak waktu luang,”

“Tidak menghabiskannya bersama keluarga?” Levi mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pancingan. Ia hanya perlu tahu, demi Tuhan.

“Ayah dan Ibuku baru pindah ke Utah bulan lalu, jadi yah,” Erwin mengedikkan bahu.

“Istrimu?”

“Hah? Apa Hange tidak memberitahumu bahwa aku—oh,” Erwin mengangkat tangan kirinya. “Ini bukan apa-apa,” seolah bisa membaca pikiran Levi, Erwin memberikan penjelasan singkat mengenai cincinnya.

“Bagaimana mungkin itu bukan apa-apa,” senyum Levi terasa getir.

“Tidak, sungguh. Usiaku sudah tidak muda dan ditanyai mengenai pasangan hidup oleh klien merupakan hal yang paling menjengkelkan,”

“Jadi?”

“Jadi aku beli cincin bohongan,”

“Apa kau mengatakan ini pada orang tertentu saja?”

“Hanya pada orang yang curiga, seperti dirimu.”

“Hoo ...” perasaan lega itu ada dan terasa begitu nyata.

“Dan omong-omong, _I’m gay. You mind?”_

“Tentu saja tidak.”

Apa pria ini sedang merayunya? Mungkin saja.

Lagi-lagi terperangkap dalam kesenyapan yang begitu kontras dengan riuhnya pengunjung toko. Pembicaraan mengenai orientasi seksual memang bukanlah hal yang ringan meskipun cuma selewat, meskipun sudah bukan menjadi hal yang ditutup-tutupi. Seharusnya dia merasa sedikit senang akan pengakuan Erwin, serius, dia punya hak untuk berbahagia barang sebentar saja. 

“IKEA membuatku linglung,” cetus Levi. Ia tidak suka kesenyapan di antara mereka.

Sudut-sudut mata Erwin mengerut ketika dia tersenyum, “Tetapi bagiku dan juga mungkin kebanyakan orang, tempat ini seperti hutan modern yang menyenangkan. Kau tersesat tetapi kau bahagia,”

“Oh, yang benar saja,”

“Aku bilang kan untuk beberapa,”

“Terlalu banyak barang, sulit untuk menentukan pilihan.”

“Karena itu sebaiknya kau membuat daftarmu sendiri. Mereka punya katalog kok,”

“Aku tidak akrab dengan barang-barang begini dan ngomong-ngomong, nanti yang memasang barang-barang tadi di dapur Hange siapa? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya.”

“Mereka punya pekerja yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk memasangkannya. Jangan khawatir.”

“IKEA seperti memiliki segalanya, huh?”

“Kurasa,” mereka bertukar senyum.

Erwin menuliskan nama barang terakhir di lembaran yang dipegangnya lalu menguap. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tetapi Levi tak yakin. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Erwin berjalan meninggalkan area dapur; menuju tempat pembayaran. Di tengah perjalanan dia berhenti dan berjalan menghampiri Levi—sebab Levi berjalan begitu lambat dan jarak di antara mereka menjadi sangat jauh.

“Jam berapa?” Erwin menunjuk jam di pergelangan tangan Levi menggunakan matanya.

“Delapan, kenapa?”

Satu setengah jam sebelum toko tutup. “Er, apa kau tahu kalau IKEA juga punya restoran?”

Apa pria ini sedang merayunya? Sepertinya begitu.


End file.
